


Agent 6: Her Diary

by childuntold



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childuntold/pseuds/childuntold
Summary: Agent 6 known as Lexis Zhang. The 6th person to join Five-0.Read her diary to see how her life turned out after joining.Also posted on Wattpad◤─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────◥Started: April 20, 2019Finished: N/A◣─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────◢
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

9:37 ᴀᴍ  
April 4, 2015

Dear Diary,

Today the Governor assigned me to a task force named Five-0. Apparently, Commander Lieutenant Steve McGarrett manages the task force. I accepted knowing the costs and consequences of being on the job. Let's hope Steve will be able to accept me. See you next time diary.

Signed by:  
Lexis Kim Zhang

\--♦--

After I finished my entry, I got into my car ready to meet the Governor at Five-0's HQ. Once I got there I met up with Governor Denning. "Are you ready?" Governor Denning asked. "I could be better. I mean, I'm a random person joining a rather dangerous task force," I said as we were walking up to the office. "Don't worry about it. If he has a problem, he comes to me," he says and we walk in.

A guy comes out of an office in the corner. He looks rather handsome, dashing if I might say.

"Governor Denning, what are you doing here and who's this?" he asks. I'm guessing he's Steve McGarrett.

"This is Lexis Zhang. She'll be joining your task force," Denning says. McGarrett looks at me as I look at the floor.

"Well, are you sure. She looks like she's 15," he says. Tch everyone says that.

"Why judge me by my looks, when you haven't got to know me?" I say. He looks taken back, probably shocked how I responded.

"Oh, she speaks. Well first off how old are you?" McGarrett asks.

"Well I'm 25 for your information and yes I have lived in Hawaii," I say.

"Well I have to go to a meeting, take care of her well McGarrett," Denning says before taking off.

As he leaves, I look back at McGarrett and see him staring at me. He looks at me with curiosity and shocked that random person will be joining the team.

"We have a case, come on," he says.

We get into his truck and we drive to the case. On the way, I admire the beautiful island of Hawaii. I look at Steve and look away when we made eye contact. Embarrassing.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he says and I look at him to see that he has a smirk on his face.

"Tch. Typical egoistic bastard," I thought. Once we arrived I immediately get out and head over.

"Hey, boss, who's this?" a woman with short brown hair said.

"This is our new addition from Governor Denning: Meet Lexis Zhang," Steve said as if he hates me.

"Hi Lexis, I'm Kono. it's nice to meet you," she said smiling.

"Likewise," I said smiling as well.

"You'll meet Danny, Grover, and Chin soon. Now that we got introductions out of the way, what happened here?" Steve said. Jeez, what got his panties in a twist- oh wait, it's me.

"Alright, all we know is that it's an execution-style gunshot to the head. The victim's name is Daniel Harper, a 45-year-old widowed father of two," Kono said.

"We have any suspects or witnesses?" I asked.

"We have one witness," Kono paused. "It's his daughter. She's 16"

"What about the other?"Steve asked.

"That's the thing, we don't know."

We made our way over to someone who was examining the body.

"Hey, Max you have anything?" Steve asked.

It was complete silence. The only things I could hear were the other officers and the wind blowing. Finally, he looked up.

"McGarrett," he smiled, and his eyes landed on me. "And who is this?" he asked while standing up.

"Hi, I'm Lexis. The uhm... the new addition to Five-O," I smiled slightly bowing as I noticed he's Japanese.

"Ah, likewise," he smiled and bowed as well.

At least he didn't embarrass me in front of Steve.

"Hey Max, you got anything off the victim?" Steve said, slightly glaring at me.

As Max was telling Steve what he found out about the victim, I ended up getting a call from brother, Brian. He rarely ever calls me, but I always answer.

"Hello?" I say boringly through the phone.

"Hey, uhm... I think I found Irene," he shakily said.

"Wait, what? You're telling me, you found Irene?" I said walking to the car to have some privacy.

"Yeah."

After he said this, I couldn't believe it. So I told him I would come by his home tonight or tomorrow. My sister, Yerin, or "Irene" went MIA after dad's "death". I doubt she knows about mom. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Steve and blondie coming towards me.

"Hey, what's going on?" Steve asked.

"Hm? Nothing. Just a call from my brother. He wants me to help him prepare for his anniversary, so he can propose to his girlfriend," that was half true. Their anniversary is next week.

"Oh, anyways Danny, Lexis. Lexis, Danny," Steve said.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. I dropped my hand, knowing he wouldn't shake it.

"So you're the new addition?" Danny said slightly glaring at me.

"Uhm, yes. Hope Im not a burden to you," I said worriedly.

"No no, you're not. I'm just worried that you have to be in the same car as this Neanderthal," he said smiling at me.

I smiled back. On the way to the HQ, Steve and Danny started arguing. They sound like an old married couple. At this point, I was about to jump out.

_~ A Couple Minutes Later~_

We finally arrived at the HQ. We walked into the area with the table (a/n forgot the name of it!). I then saw two other people, a tall black man and a man who is similar to Kono.

"Uhm hey, listen," all attention was on me, Steve, and Danny. "Denning has just assigned us a new team member."

All eyes were on me so I quickly introduced myself, "H-hello, I'm Lexis Zhang, your new... team member." I was hesitant and I'm sure they noticed. All I wish it to run and hide and never come out.

"Well, hello there. I'm Chin Ho Kelly, "he smiled.

"Hello, Lou Grover, welcome to the team," he said.

"Thank you," I smiled, finally noticing that I was accepted in a group where I belong.

"So let's move on," Steve said.

_~ Hours Later ~_

"Hey! What the hell is the matter with you!?" Danny yelled.

I had finally arrived at the HQ ready to tell Steve off, but I guessed Danny was already doing that.

"You left her there!" Danny yelled at Steve.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Alright, this is what we're gonna do. Lexis, I need you as a distraction-" I cut off Steve._

_"Excuse me, what?" Its already my first day, and I'm being sacrificed," I said slightly angry._

_"Expect this a lot from this animal," Danny said, angry as well._

_"Anyways, Lexis. I need you to act like a solicitor, you know, hand out some flyers," he said unsure._

_"You sure about that?" I asked, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised._

_"Yes, yes, I'm sure," he said._

_"Alright fine," I replied._

_I took off my badge and my gun holster. I grabbed my camo jacket that was in the car. I took the flyers Steve gave me, and I walked up to the doorstep across the street._

_I was pretty nervous walking up there, but I finally made it. I rang the doorbell and knocked on the door. I waited, then he opened the door._

_"Hello there," I smiled. "I was just letting you know we're having a big bonfire tonight over by Waikiki Beach. And I wanted to invite a couple of people around the neighboorhood."_

_He responded exactly the way I had hoped, "of course, what time?"_

_"Starts at 7:30 tonight. It's better to leave early so that you won't miss the comedy acts we have," I said slightly laughing._

_"Of course, uhm may I have a flyer?" he asked._

_"Oh! Of course," I gave him one. "Have a nice day. Hope to see you there," I said, smiling._

_He closed the door with a smile on his face. I quickly walked away only to find out Steve had left me here._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"What the hell?" I seethed my voice coming out deeper.

I stalked towards Steve who had a smirk on his face. I was so angry and frustrated with him. How dare he!

"How dare you? Leaving me there? I had to catch a ride with my brother, mind you," I seethed, angry with him. 

"But good news: he bought it," I said. "He actually believed me about the big bonfire that's happening."

Steve looked at me and went into his office not saying anything.

"Wait, he bought it?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, and I have a plan," I said.

"Oh, do you now?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do. Now listen, we're gonna get some HPD officers undercover including us. Especially. I'm gonna try to get him drunk with some mai tais, take him home, then hopefully me and you switch cars. While we do that, I call HPD and we search the house," I said.

I'm hoping she's in there. But we're on a timer until he does something.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Steve asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm gonna get him drunk, hopefully," I said.

I really hope this plan works. This guy has murdered a potentially kidnapped and murdered victim's daughter too.

* TIME SKIP *

We're now at the bonfire. HPD officers are everywhere. and all are ready.

"Hey, look, he arrived. My time to shine," I said to Kono as she started chuckling.

I made my way over to him, "Hey. I'm glad you made it," I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, this bonfire is amazing. Hey, do you know where to get the mai tais?" he asked.

"Yeah, follow me," I said.

We were walking to the little tiki bar that was set up. We ended up walking past the team and I ended up winking at them letting them know I was going to get him drunk.

"It's on me," I said with a smile.

Not even an hour later, and this guy is already drunk. This is his 6th one, I think.

"Hey buddy, I think you had too many. Want me to take you home?" I said.

"Yes," he said drunkenly.

I just parked in front of his house. I get out of the car to see Steve has arrived behind us. I go to Steve as he rolls down the window.

"Wanna switch and take him to the HQ while HPD searches the house?" I asked.

"Sure," he says as he gets out. Steve drives off in the car I drove while Danny and I switch spots.

I call HPD once I see Steve gone. HPD has now surrounded the house. Danny and I then put on our bulletproof vests.

HPD busts down the door, me and the rest of the team rush in. I then hear clears from the living room, kitchen, and upstairs.

"Where is she?" I ask, slightly nervous.

"We haven't checked the basement yet," Grover said.

We make our way over to the basement door. I open it and cautiously walked down the steps with Kono and Danny behind me. I turn on the light, and I see her shivering in the corner. I put my gun back in my holster and make my way to her.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask.

She shook her head no. Danny came over and gently picked her up. We walk out of the house while Danny gets the girl to the paramedics

* TIME SKIP *

The guy finally admitted he killed Daniel Harper and kidnapping his youngest daughter. Apparently, Daniel's ex-wife had an affair with him and therefore, the youngest was born.

"Hey, wanna go out for some beers?" Kono asked.

"I'm not exactly in the mood for beers. I gotta head over to my brother's," I said.

"Maybe next time?" Kono asked.

"Of course," I said. "Bye guys," I waved as I walked out.

"Bye!" they said back.

Now on my way to my brother's house...

\---

Thank you so much for reading this first chapter. This book is posted on Wattpad under the same title. I'm posting the same book here in case it gets deleted. Also, I take constructive criticism, so please let me know if there are any issues that I need to look over.


	2. Chapter 2

April 4, 2015

10:30 pm

  
_Dear Diary,_

Today was hectic. I know I've written here earlier, but I have to catch up. We solved the case, with me almost being killed. I got a call from my brother which is slightly unusual. He told me he found Irene. I don't like the sound of that so I'm headed over there.

Sayonara,  
Lexis Kim Zhang

\---

I was now headed over to my brother's house. It's now 8:25 pm, and I just arrived. I ended up parking behind a car I've never seen before. I walked up the door and knocked.

"Hey," Brian says and lets me in.

"Hey, so... where is she?" I ask.

"She's in the living room," he says.

We walk into the living room, and I see her sitting on the couch. She hears us walk in and stands up. I couldn't believe it. She was standing there in front of me. At first, I was happy, but I'm angry, and they noticed.

"Hey... Lex," she says.

"You don't have the authority to call me that," I said coldly.

She seems surprised at my tone. I am so angry right now. I know I shouldn't be, but she left without any sort of contact or heads up.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Lexis," she says. " Dad's death was just too much to handle, and I had to leave." I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't say anything.

“So you couldn’t bother to leave a note?” I say glaring at her.

“I-I thought you’d u-understand,” she says.

I slowly stalk towards her, “Yeah. I’d understand if you had told me.”

At this point, I can’t deal with this right now. So I stared at her and walk away. I walk out the front door and get into my car. I start crying and drive off.

As I’m driving while crying, I call Denning. “H-hey,” I say choked up, “What’s McGarrett’s address?”

I then pull up to what seems to be McGarrett’s house. I get out and walk up to the porch. I knock, and I wait while crying. He then opens the door to see me crying.

“H-hey… care to let me in?” I say with tears running down my face.  
  


**STEVE’S POV** ****

When I opened my door to see Lexis crying. I immediately pull her in for a hug. When I’m around her, I have this feeling I don’t have when Catherine’s here. I guess Lexis felt shocked, but then she hugs me back. We’re standing in my doorway holding each other. I pull away and bring her in. I take her into the living room.

“Beer, water, wine?” I ask.

“Just water,” she says, hoarsely.

“Of course,” I say and leave to get water.

I come back to see her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

“Want to tell me what happened?” I ask softly and sit next to her, placing the water on the coffee table in front of us.

“I-I rather not… j-just hold me,” she says, her voice breaking.

I know she is vulnerable right now. I want to hold her, but I can’t. So I pull her into a hug and whisper, “Everything will get better.”

I lay her down and pull the blanket over her. I make sure she’s comfortable, and then I go upstairs to get ready for bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING -- LEXIS’S POV**

It is now morning. I wake up to smell breakfast. I notice that I am still in my clothes from yesterday. My face becomes red at the thought of telling Steve to hold me.

I walk into the kitchen and see Steve making eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

“Hey,” I say quietly.

“Oh hey. How’d you sleep?” Steve asks, turning around to face me.

“I slept fine. Uhm thanks for uh- for yesterday,” I say shyly, “I gotta get home now,” I say before going back to the living room with Steve following me.

“You sure you don't want breakfast?” Steve asks.

“I’m sure. I’ll see you at work, Steve,” I say before walking to my car and driving away.

**\- TIME SKIP -**

Kono and I are talking before Steve comes in with another man. Everyone seems to know him.

“Hey Joe, meet our newest addition,” Steve says, pointing towards me.

“Hello. I’m Lexis. Nice to meet you,” I say smiling at him.

Chin comes in, “Hey, we caught a case.”

We all walk up to the table.

When we were discussing the case, I ended up staring at Steve while he talked until Danny nudged me. I looked at him and there was a smirk on his face. How I wish to shoot that smirk off his face!

“Lexis and I will head to Foyer’s house while you guys head over to Tristan’s house,” Steve said.

“Are you sure you want Lexis with you, after yesterday? I mean she might put one in you,” Chin said, kind of skeptical.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Steve said, unsure.

“Doesn’t sound like it,” I said.

Steve looked at me and left, meaning I had to follow him. I caught up with Steve, and we headed over to Foyer’s house.

“So you want to tell me what happened last night?” Steve asked while taking a glance at me.

“I-” I said then Steve cut me off.

“And don’t say you don't want to talk about it because I know you do,” Steve said.

I kept my mouth shut. It’s true, but it’s this bad habit I have. I can’t help it.

“If I tell you, will you not bring it up again?” I asked, looking at him.

“I can’t promise that,” he said.

We finally arrived at Foyer’s house. Steve and I walked up to the door, cautious and aware. We knocked on the door and waited.

“Who is it?” a female voice called out.

Steve and I looked at each other in confusion.

“Uh- it’s Five-O,” I say loud enough for her to hear through to the door.

She opened the door and asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you know this man?” I asked, showing her a picture of Mr. Foyer.

“Yes, that’s my husband,” she said.  
  


**\- KONO’S POV -**

Chin and I pulled up to Tristan’s house.

“So cuz, you think he’ll be here?” I asked Chin as we walked up to the door.

“Probably not. You know how they are,” he said as he knocked on the door.

“Hello? Tristan? It’s Five-O!” Chin yelled through the door.

After a couple of minutes of silence. Chin and I pulled our guns from our holsters. I then kicked the door open.

While searching the house I heard, “Hey cuz! Come to the bedroom on the left!”

I walked in to see Tristan dead on the floor near the window.

“I’ll call HPD,” I said, pulling out my phone.  
  


**\- WITH STEVE AND LEXIS -**

“Thank you, Mrs. Foyer. Give us a call if you remember anything else,” I said gently.

Steve and I headed back to HQ when I get a call from Victoria. My dear beloved childhood best friend. We grew up together through thick and thin. So I answered the call.

“Hey Vic,” I said calling her by her nickname.

“Hey, Lexi! Uhm listen, have you heard from Dante?” she asked. Dante is her younger brother.

“No, I haven’t why?” I asked, concerned. I see Steve take a glance at me.

“Because I haven’t heard from him since he landed there yesterday,” she says, panicking.

I instantly became worried. Dante knows how Victoria can get. He never leaves without telling her where he’s going.

“Wait, he’s here? Since when? Why didn’t he call me?” I asked.

“I-I don’t know! He’s been there since yesterday!” she exclaimed.

“What hotel is he supposed to be at?” I said, Steve once again taking a glance at me.

“The Hilton. He’s staying at Hilton in room 425,” she said.

“Alright. I’ll try to look into it. Okay?” I said.

“Okay. Call me when you get anything.”

“I will. Don't worry.”

“Can we make a quick detour?” I asked Steve.

We were now at the Hilton. I jogged inside to the receptionist, Steve walking behind.

I went up to the receptionist, “Hi, has a Dante Marshall checked in yesterday?”

“Sorry, we’re not allowed to give out personal information,” she said sheepishly.

I showed her my badge, “Yes, he checked in yesterday in room 426 under Marshall.”

I say thank you and she gives me the key card. Steve and I jogged to the elevator. I clicked the button, and the doors open. We enter.

“So who’s this Dante?” Steve asked while pushing the button to the 4th floor.

“Dante is my best friend’s younger brother. Only by 3 years,” I said.

We made it to the 4th floor and walked to 425. I knocked on the door.

“Hey Dante, you there? It’s Lexis,” I said through the door.

I got no answer, so Steve and I pulled our guns out of our holsters while I used the keycard.

Steve entered first, and there was nothing. No luggage, no nothing.

 _"What the hell?_ "

**\---**

As I mentioned last chapter, I do take constructive criticism, so please do provide me some if possible.


	3. Chapter 3

April 5, 2015

10:30 pm

_Dear Diary,_

We had a murder case today. I thought this day was gonna go by smoothly. It was until Victoria called me about Dante. He arrived yesterday but didn’t call her. Steve and I went up to his hotel and nothing was there. Let’s hope this ends well.

Sincerely,

Lexis Kim Zhang

**.....**

“What the hell?” I said in shock.

“Was he supposed to be here?” Steve asked.

“No, he was supposed to be in Narnia,” I said sarcastically and gave him a look. Steve looked at me and was about to say something until my phone rang.

“Hold that thought,” I say, pulling out my phone, “Hello?”

“Lexis… I-I need your help,” this worried me instantly. Dante isn’t the one to usually ask for help, he usually does everything on his own. He claims it’s to ‘make’ him more manly.

“Dante? You alright buddy?” I ask concerned.

“No…. I was walking to my car that Vicky helped me rent for when I’m out here. Next thing I know, it’s darkness and I woke up to some kind of basement,” he said quietly.

I motioned for Steve to call HQ. “Hey, Imma need you to stay on the line for a little longer. Can you do that?” I asked. Steve called Chin to track the phone Dante is calling me from.

“They’re coming, I have to go,” he said rushed so he can hang up the phone.

I look at Steve for an answer only for him to mouth, “ _negative._ ” I shook my head then motioned for Steve to follow me so we could head back to HQ.

**\- DANTE’S POV -**

I quickly hid the phone by sliding it under a cabinet, but not too far. I heard them coming down the stairs, so I shuffled myself into the opposite corner.

“Hey, brat!” he yells. I started crying. I knew I wasn't going to make it out unharmed. He comes over and grabs me, dragging me to a chair. Other men came down and shoved me on the chair, tying my wrists behind my back and my ankles to the legs of the chair.

“When I call Five-O, you better demand $5,000,000” he demands, “The location is an alley in Waikiki.”

He calls Five-O and they answer. It was Lexis. “Hello? Who is this?” Lexi says.

“Hey, it’s Brian,” I say shakingly. Brian was a code name she created for me whenever I’m being forced to do something.

“What’s up?”

“I need $5,000,000 dropped off by a dumpster in an alleyway in Waikiki,” I demand.

“5 mil… don’t you think that's much?” she asks.

“I don’t care, I need it so can you do that?” I ask.

“Yeah sure, expect it around midnight, since I need time to get it,” she says.

“Thanks,” and the guy hangs up.

“Good,” he smirks. This wasn’t gonna go well. “Boys… give him his prize.” he walks away. When he left, my beating began.

**\- LEXIS’S POV -**

Steve and I arrive at HQ, and Chin looks at me sympathetically. “Don’t,” I say to him, and I go to the office I share with Kono.

A few minutes later, Kono comes in, “Hey, we’re getting a call.” I get up and follow her to the table, I look at the others and answer.

“Hello? Who is this?” I say. “Hey, it’s Brian,” I hear him say shakingly. Brian was a code name I created for him whenever he’s being forced to do something.

“What’s up?” I ask. “I need $5,000,000 dropped off by a dumpster in an alleyway in Waikiki,” he demands. I look at Chin and he’s tracking the call. I look at Steve and give a curious glance.

“5 mil… don’t you think that's much?” I ask. “I don’t care, I need it so can you do that?” he asks.

“Yeah sure, expect it around midnight, since I need time to get it,” I said. “Thanks,” and he hangs up. I look at Chin and he gives me a smile and a thumbs up. I sigh in relief.

“The call tracked back to a house in Waikiki,” he says. “Send me the address,” he looks at me, Kono, and Danny, “let's go.”

_**~ TIME SKIP / 3rd POV** _ _**~** _

The team arrived at the house and started getting ready. After, they all steadily went to the door. Lexis then knocked, “Hey it's Five-O, we just need to ask a couple of questions.” They heard glass shatter and Steve nods towards Lexis, she then kicks the door in. They all enter and start shouting ‘clear’s from the living room, kitchen, and upstairs.

We all met up at the front door, “Where the hell are they?” Lexis asks frustratedly.

“Maybe there’s a basement,” Steve said. “There was a door behind the stairs, I just thought it was a closet,” Danny says.

Lexis and Kono look at each other and rush to that door, the others follow. Lexis counts to 3 and opens the door. Guns drawn, Kono enters with the team behind. When they reach the bottom of the stairs, they see a man holding a gun to Dante’s head.

“Hey, put the gun down!” Lexis exclaimed. “Where’s my 5 mil?” He asked.

“You’re not getting it if you don’t put the gun down,” Steve says. As if the man knew, he pushes Dante off the chair and shoots Lexis. In response, Steve drops down to her level making sure that she’s okay while the team fired their guns.

There’s silence, everyone’s breaths are held. Scared of Lexis’s wellbeing. Until… a groan came from her, the team sighing in relief.

“You alright there kid?” Grover asks. “Ughh, yup. Nothing a vest can’t handle,” she says while chuckling. Lexis gets up and Dante crushes her in a hug; she returns the gesture.

“You aight kiddo?” she asks him. “Yeah. Sorry, I didn’t tell you-,” she cuts him off.

“It’s fine,” she pats his shoulder, “Now let’s go call your sister before she books a flight here.” They walk up the stairs. The team looks at each other before following the two up the stairs as well.

_**~ TIME SKIP ~** _

The team are packing up after a long day, the murder case and Dante’s case is solved. Lexis almost being the first one out, before Steve calls her into his office.

“So what did you call me for?” Lexis asks as she adjusts her backpack. “I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you these last few days,” he says.

“Oh, uhh. It’s fine really. I totally understand, having someone join your team out of nowhere,” she responds. It gets quiet before Steve asks her something, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” she asks him. “I was just curious. I mean you got shot, kind of,” he says.

“Thanks for checking, but really I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she smiles at him before walking out. Steve smiles at himself before grabbing his belongings and making his way home.

~~**\---** ~~

As I mentioned in the previous chapters, I do take constructive criticism, so please do provide me some if possible.


	4. Chapter 4

April 6, 2015  
8:56 pm

_Dear Diary,_

Today was our day off. You know, Steve is something else. Whenever I’m with him, it’s like I never want to leave his side. It’s so weird, I’ve never really felt like this before. I just hope I can figure this out before I get heartbroken.

Sincerely,  
Lexis Kim Zhang

***

It’s the next day and our day off. Right now it’s 8 am, and I’m jogging. Somehow I made it into Steve’s neighborhood. I decided to head over to his house. Once I’m there, I knock but get no answer so I decided to go through the back.

There was a beach chair with a towel. I took a seat on the chair watching him surf. I decided to scroll through social media waiting for him.

“Hey, bea- uh Lexis, what are you doing here?” I hear him say. I looked up, “I was jogging and ended up in the neighborhood.” He almost called me beautiful, but I decided not to bug him about it.

“Oh.. come follow me inside,” I follow as so, “Let me get freshened up and I’ll take you home so you could do the same.” I nodded and took a seat in the living room. Looking around, I notice his house is really good. Better than mine anyway. After a few minutes, he comes back.

“Ready to go?” he says. “Yup,” I said in response. He took me home so I could get freshened up. After that, we decided to get food from Kamekona’s.

“Oi, big guy,” Steve says. I chuckle as Steve’s voice changes a bit. “You want the usual?” Kamekona asks him, Steve responds. “Whoo la la, who’s this,” Kamekona gestures to me. I laugh, “Hello, I’m Lexis.”

“Nice nice,” he says, “What do you want to eat?” I chuckle a bit and order my food. After doing so, Steve and I went to take a seat.

“So is this what you do on your days off?” I ask smugly. “Yup, pretty much,” he says. I nod as I look over the beach.

“Hey Steve, wasn’t expecting to see you here,” a voice calls out. I look and she looks absolutely beautiful. By the way Steve was acting, they had history.

“Uh... Catherine, hey. It’s great to see you, too,” he says. As they hug, I look back over at the beach, minding my business. “Hey Lexis, this is Catherine. Catherine, this is Lexis,” he introduces us.

“Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” I said with a smile on my face. She returns the favor and I feel like she doesn’t like me so I retract my hand. “Pleasure to meet you too,” she smiles.

Kamekona comes by with our food, just then my phone rings. I see it’s Kono so I text her that I’ll be on my way to her.

I look up and Steve is staring, “It was Kono,” I said. He nodded, “You want to take your food with you?” I nodded. I take my food and look past Steve to see Kono in her car. I smile at the three and walk to the car.

I get in the car and Kono gives me this look. “What?” I asked, looking at her.

“Nothing, nothing,” she says as she drives off. “It must be something if you’re looking at me like that.”

“You have a crush on him, don’t you?” I look at her wide-eyed.

“What? No, I don’t,” I said looking out the window.

She looks over to give me a ‘don’t lie to me’ look. “Okay, so what? He’s got a girl and as long as he’s happy, I’m happy.” 

“You’ve never noticed how he looks at you?” Kono says.

I shook my head. There was no way Steve would like me back, there couldn’t. When Catherine came by, his eyes sparkled up, as if she was the only woman in the world.

“Look, we all know he likes you. He’s just stubborn. And Catherine? She comes, leaves, and expects Steve to go back to her as if she didn’t leave his heartbroken.” she says.

“Yeah well,” she cuts me off. “Yeah well, nothing. You better tell him before it’s too late.”

***

**I apologize for the lack of updates and this short chapter. Since online school started, it's been hard to find time to write. I know it's not an excuse but I now can't promise when updates are gonna come out. Also, I'd like to add that this story won't exactly follow the show's timeline. That's all from me. So please wear your masks, wash your hands daily, and stay safe. ❤**


	5. PLEASE READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get started and if you didn't know, I'd like to mention that I originally posted this story on Wattpad and later posted this story here.

Hello AO3,

It's been almost 2 years since I started this story and I've been feeling unmotivated to write this story. But recently, my dad and I started rewatching the series and that gave me the motivation to write. To tell you the truth, I actually want to reconstruct the story. I am also planning on changing the title, but I do not know to what yet :/

Additionally, I'll be restarting the series from Season 1 Episode 1 but from the main characters POV instead of Steve's; since we all know what happened. I also decided to instead of making this one book, I decided to make this a series, but everything is not finalized yet.

Some changes I want to make are listed below:

\- The main character will be a POC  
\- Instead of the main character falling for Steve as I planned, they'll be falling for Chin  
\- The character will be a Marine  
\- The character's family and backstory are somewhat dark so viewer discretion will be advised.

And many more.

Please do drop recommendations for who my face claim should be for the main character.

But I don't want to make these changes without you guys liking it, so I want your input. Should I reconstruct or keep the story going?


End file.
